


found a place to rest my head

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus stayed by Ultra Magnus's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found a place to rest my head

**Author's Note:**

> written for evilhasnever, who requested some post-#15 Roddy/Magnus fix-it fic. |Da

There’d never been an aching in his chassis more than what Rodimus felt right now. First Aid had told him it would sting and ache (Rodimus could have guessed as much, from the almost ridiculous size of the clamps), but Rodimus didn’t care about that. He didn’t care that the medibay was a-bustle and he was in the middle of it. He didn’t care that the rest of the ship might have needed some words,  any words, from their leader. All that mattered was that Ultra Magnus woke up. First Aid had told him that Magnus might not wake up. Something about being stable but still critical, something about shrinking sparks.

**  
**

Rodimus refused to believe that. Ultra Magnus would wake up, and Rodimus would shout at him for scaring the slag out of him, and then Magnus would insult the quality of the  reports of this gigantic mess, and so on.

**  
**

Right?

**  
**

He stared at Ultra Magnus’s too-still form and felt a heavy ache around his sparkchamber again; he doubted it had anything to do with First Aid’s spark-jumping procedure.

**  
**

\--

**  
**

Rodimus didn’t remember falling into recharge, but he awoke with a start, phantom whispers in his audios. To his sleeping mind it had sounded like Overlord’s taunting voice... but as he woke, he realized it was the hushed voices of First Aid and Ambulon as they went on tending to the wounded through the late cycle. 

**  
**

He ignored them and looked down, realizing dimly that he must have crawled onto the medberth beside Magnus. The enforcer’s frame was silent and still, and he felt an unbidding point of dismay. Slowly, Rodimus settled back down, his chin resting on Ultra Magnus’s massive chassis.

**  
**

Heaving a sigh, Rodimus slipped back into an uneasy recharge, lulled by the steady but worryingly slow tick of life humming low in Ultra Magnus’s frame.

**  
**

\--

**  
**

When he awoke again the next day, Rodimus decided he would try being angry. Magnus had been  too still for  too long and it was really working under his plating. Rodimus shook his shoulder, though it barely moved the mech. “I bet you’d wake up if I ordered you to!” he said, narrowing his optics. “Do you hear me? I order you to wake up! Stop laying down on the job, Magnus!”

**  
**

He could feel Ambulon’s stare through his back plating, but Rodimus couldn’t give two slags about that. 

**  
**

“Rodimus...” It was First Aid, but Rodimus ignored him. He shook Magnus’s shoulder again, until First Aid grabbed his own, pulling Rodimus around to face him. “Rodimus, I told you, he likely won’t wake. Overlord--”

**  
**

“I don’t want to hear it,” Rodimus snapped, and he pulled his arm out of the medic’s grip. “I have stuff to do. Call me when he wakes.” He’d taken all of two steps away from Ultra Magnus’s berthside when a familiar sound caught his audios and froze him in his tracks; a low, disapproving rumble. Optics wide, Rodimus spun back around, and peered into Magnus’s face. Two dim blue optics peered back. “Magnus!” 

**  
**

Ultra Magnus grunted. “I had a terrible dream.” 

**  
**

“Overlord? I wish that was just a bad dream,” Rodimus replied. To his annoyance, it was hard to play this cool when he was so relieved he swore he could feel his spoiler tremble with it. Magnus’s voice was weak, still too weak, but he was speaking! 

**  
**

Another grunt. “No.” Rodimus frowned and was about to say something else, when Magnus continued. “I dreamed there was a gnat in my audio, barking orders and calling me lazy.” 

**  
**

First Aid chuckled from Rodimus’s elbow and he shoved the medic away. “You’d better have a good apology for calling your commanding officer a gnat,” he said, a false warning tone in his voice. Ultra Magnus’s unshaken stare undid him and any pretend sternness melted away in a grin. “I’m willing to overlook it, on one condition.”

**  
**

Ultra Magnus arched an optic ridge. “Which is?”

**  
**

Rodimus hopped back into the medberth with him and curled up at his side. “I’m in need of a nap,” he said. Magnus was shifting slightly, and Rodimus was sure that if he weren’t so weakened still, he’d be scooting away from Rodimus’s frame self consciously.

**  
**

“And you had the nerve to call me lazy,” Magnus remarked.

**  
**

“Shut up,” Rodimus grumbled. “That’s an order,” he added upon hearing Magnus start to reply.

**  
**

Ultra Magnus remained silent and simply rested a hand on Rodimus’s helm. 


End file.
